A Programmed One
by narratore
Summary: Half human Half program, The human half rejects and controls part the matrix, The program half understands it: Alone powerful, Together unstoppable.
1. Intro

This is my life boring, normal, and unfair as life is. I was recruited because I just became interested in the matrix; I wanted to know what it was, and why it was consulted in the hackers' deepest chat room circle. Oh yes I'm a hacker, well sort of I started trying a year ago and got good, really good, for instance I was only twelve when I cracked the IRS database like that hacker Trinity a while ago sure I got some help from my Mom but mostly did it by myself. In school in my "real" life I was one of the rejects at school not totally Goth I didn't paint my face white or anything. I was just in the group of kids that weren't popular, but not geeks find a way to classify that.  
  
I started learning about the matrix when I hacked into the hacker's deepest circle into the chat room. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat, curiosity got me into this mess and even though I didn't like my life in the matrix I haven't worked over that urge to go back.  
  
I remember my family; they were the reason I would like to go back not school or my friends just my family. My mom and dad paid for lessons in Karate, Judo, basically everything I could learn about how to defend myself. Dad got me a couple of guns and a knife made out of plastic that would get through the schools metal detectors. He also taught me how to shoot I wasn't very good at hitting the dummies with the Glock though so Dad got me a shotgun he figured I was old enough to use it and it would blow the dummies apart.  
  
I'm here to tell you about the Matrix it is real and all out there that are reading this are trapped in it. I'm not going to tell you how to contact me just to try. This is my story; how I found out about the matrix, what happened to me afterward, and how I am here today.  
  
Okay dumb Intro just live with it; it will get better, OK? 


	2. Alarm

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I sat up straight in bed and shot across the room towards the Japanese sword on the wall. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Then I realized that it was my alarm going off. I trudged back over to the alarm and hit the snooze button, Moaning I laid back down in bed and went to sleep. The same incident happened every morning. The boot camp training still hadn't worn off. It was only 6 months ago that I came home from boot camp, unlike most kids I had volunteered to go to boot camp.  
Getting back up just before the alarm went off, I pulled the power on my alarm clock. I got dressed and ran up the stairs, my mom and dad were already up and they were eating breakfast some eggs and bacon were on a plate to mom's left. "Saved some for you honey," she said pointing to the plate. "Thanks," I replied my voice raspy cause I just woke up. I walked over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water. As I drank it dad said. "Microsoft Stock went up 2% today." "Good, that will help with the stock we got," I replied my voice no longer raspy. I looked at my watch and had to stop myself to say goodbye as I shot out the doorway. Grabbing my backpack I threw my shoes and my binder in it. I got out the doorway of our apartment with one roller-blade on and the other half on. Sliding down the metal bar and finishing tying my roller- blade on I said hello to Mrs. Komatachi (our Landlady) as I rolled out the door.  
At school my first period was Science I tried to take notes and not fall asleep, but the teacher had one of those voices that could put almost anybody to sleep 5 seconds flat. Needless to say I was late for 2nd period which was gym, gym was one of my favorite classes I really excelled in basketball and soccer, I was good at football, and did OK on baseball, I hated wrestling though and conveniently placed just for me; we had wrestling. When I got into 3rd period I was pissed and everybody got out of my way. It was computers and I was on the top row. This was the class that I liked the most because I knew how to override the school system, I had hacked into it many times before and it now showed that I was doing my typing assignment, even though I was chatting in the deepest levels of the hackers chat room.  
  
HKRGD: So what new news.  
  
INFLnK: I got some about the latest hack on the US Database it failed miserably, but the person did mess up some FBI files on the lower levels.  
  
JkrMnkey41: Yea they were running around like ants trying to fix it. We sent somebody to Cambodia!  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): LOL! Everyone secure channel Alpha 12 Beta 5 Zeta 401 Code Green!  
  
HKRGD: Everyone with out a level-12 security clearance move down to level 7.  
  
Accessing Secure Channel  
  
Loading........ Loading........ Loading........  
  
Opening A12 B5 Z401 Code Green......  
  
HKRGD: So what's with the security code?  
  
INFLnK: I'm so happy that we don't have to use this gay LOL chat room crap now that were in here, when anyway what's with the code?  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): I want to discuss the subject that you brought up yesterday. About the matrix and it was on a lower secure channel I just decided it sounded more serious than what all of us thought.  
  
SSSYTRiding: And you think there is something to this matrix thing we all just dismissed us.  
  
Maglock: It was more like it was mentioned and no one else saw it.  
  
Segment from ChatRoom History (CRH) Day 1716:  
  
HKRGD: So what's up my brethren?  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): Nothing much working on getting IRS History  
segment and keeping on my disk storage.  
  
You are all trapped in the Matrix  
  
GotMlk??: What was that?  
  
End Segment  
  
SSSYTRiding: So someone broke in and desided to type us some dump message.  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): Not just anybody someone who could break the chatroom rules and make the text bigger that can only be done by the administrator and that's you HKRGD right.  
  
GotMlk??: I checked the records just like Maglock and HKRGD. It's still in there and yet it is not in the sign up history someone has to get an administrative account do what they did and then erase the account making history.  
  
HKRGD: I just checked the account history and everybody was in their place nothing new; it has no source so how could it show up. This is serious guys lets do some philosophy on this issue if somebody could hack our room we need to find the technology they used. If we could get our hands on it nothing would stop us.  
  
INFLnk: I thought that nothing could stop us anyways. Check the hotmail web site.  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): Nice man I'll save it in my history, that hotmail sucks thing will really get them. The thing is we could hack things quicker and leave fewer details behind us.  
  
Maglock: Good job INFLnk that was awesome.  
  
GotMlk??: What does matrix mean anyway?  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): Nothing important it's the development from a single thing into more such as reproduction, but I don't think that really will help.  
  
Maglock: No help there.  
  
RlinStone555 (Me): Gotta go send a copy of the rest of the discussion at my email address.  
  
Closing A12 B5 Z401 Code Green......  
  
Logging off...... You are now logged off have a nice day hacking!  
  
I closed the Internet window and opened up my assignment just as the teacher reached my seat I sat back confident and did a fake stretch as she read over my assignment. Life was good and I was learning more each day in school but not from the teachers it was kind of ironic.  
The bell rang and I left class with my crap in tow nothing happened the rest of school. I started to roller blade home I could feel that tingly feeling in the back of my neck the feeling you get when you're being followed. I knew that I couldn't do much about it if it was a half crazed rapist, but I decided to pull the knife out of its sheath anyway.  
I guess it wasn't anything at all I said to myself as I reached my house. No one was home; Mom and Dad were at work and I was an only child. Taking off my roller blades I went down to get the mail. Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, all not bothering to read all of them I tossed them in dads office on his desk. I put my blades away and finished my homework. Placing everything in my backpack that needed to go there and getting it all ready to go I went down stairs to get some work done.  
  
That's not really a cliffhanger is it? Well anyways, reply please reply I want to know what you think of may story is it lame or good or crap? 


	3. Discovery

I woke up with my head resting on my keyboard and a really painful backache. Taking the stairs two at a time I headed up with intensions of getting a coke. When I got upstairs I saw something really, really, really weird. There was my mom and my dad I think. My dad had his white dreadlocks all over mom so that her face was covered only this time instead of wearing a suit or a t-shirt like he normally did he was dressed in all white suit, and to top it off mom was wearing tight black leather, with a small black coat on over it.  
When I began to back off and give them privacy I accidentally ran into the wall giving off a tiny noise that shouldn't have been noticed halfway across the room. Nevertheless mom and dad pushed off each other and pulled out very strange weapons, dad was carrying a switchblade with a pearl handle and mom had a desert eagle plated with gold and gems. They drew and pointed them at me with incredible speed and shifted their bodies for a fight.  
"Whoops" I said just to break the silence, I closed my eyes and raised my hands above my head jokingly. Both of them relaxed and re- sheathed their weapons, mom walked over to me and told me I needed to know something about them. Dad went and got some chairs and put them in a circle indicating that we should sit down.  
"So what's this about?" I said as we sat down. "I mean I know that you don't normally dress this way, and that I'll never think of you in the same way again, but still I don't need to be grounded."  
They both laughed and then took on serious looks.  
"You are trapped in the Matrix," my dad said simply.  
"Honey, I think that we need to be more explanatory about this," said mom to dad.  
"I'm just trying to set down the facts, I think he should know them," explained dad.  
"If he doesn't know anything about that facts then it doesn't matter if you tell them to him" she chided.  
"Okay, I realized my mistake and want to repent for it," he paused then said, "now that that's over can we get on with the story it's a good one."  
Mom and me laughed.  
"Here, lets start with visual education since that would be the best approach, I hope that you don't start to wake up in your pod, honey." She said half to me and half to dad.  
"I'm a ghost," dad said simply.  
"Honey you did it again, why don't you just show him?" said mom.  
"Sorry," replied dad. He was looking straight at me when he changed, his eyes became hollow and see through just like the rest of his head, his dread-locks stood on end and were waving about as if alive, he also had a green glow about his whole body. He got up and swung his leg at the chair and it went right though.  
He changed back and sat down. I relaxed in my chair and closed my eyes, when I opened them again I saw tendrils of green code circling around me and in me. I looked towards dad and saw the green code change to gold as it entered his body. I looked toward mom and the code seemed to kind of avoid her a bit more than dad or me, it was also red. I yelled and jumped up, but everything had changed back and my parents had concerned looks on their faces. I quickly explained what happened and their looks intensified.  
"The rebels will be searching for him," my mom said abruptly.  
"I need to show him my world," said dad.  
"Yes yours first then mine, but we need to leave now." Replied mom.  
"Go get your sword, then come upstairs into my closet." Dad said swiftly.  
I ran down stairs and tied my sheath to my back then placed my sword in it. I went through the computer room and turned off all of the computers then came upstairs.  
Mom and dad were standing by a laptop computer, when I came into the room. They told me to stand still with my legs spread apart. Dad took a couple of minutes to type something into the computer. Then suddenly I was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, tight black pants, black combat boots and a big black trench coat. I took a step then realized something, I was covered in guns holsters were everywhere and every kind of gun imaginable was on me in one place or another. I had a high powered, folding hunting rifle strapped to my back along with a sawed off shotgun and my sword. I felt a long army knife in my boot I pulled it out slightly and saw that the blade was smoked. With this new discovery I pulled my sword out of my sheath and it was smoke black too.  
"Sorry honey, but we had to make you look impressive for the Merovingian." She then came over to me and handed me a pair of sunglasses. I put them on and then took them off and blinked then put them back on. The sunglasses had put up a database of some kind.  
"Here, hold out your hands I'm going to give you the keyboard." Said dad.  
I held out my hands and he placed some gloves on them, they immediately molded to fit my hand tight.  
"Those will protect you, and operate as a keyboard for your computer glasses. The glasses also have the ability to act as headphones, body monitoring devices, cell phone, etc... So we can talk to you anytime we want. When you go into the real world with me I'll give you a head set so you can talk with dad." Said mom.  
"Wait, real world, clothing, guns. What is this all about I need to know." I said.  
"You will in time honey. Now hold still while I put this in your ear." She replied as she put a hearing aid thing with a thick chord on it that attached to the computer.  
"Go ahead and download everything he needs to know." She told dad.  
Dad pressed a button on the laptop and a felt a sharp pain in my ear. Kind of like a headache, but more like an electric shock. Then suddenly I could feel the information tumbling into me. Taekwondo, Kungfu, Boxing, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Aikido, Grappling, Drunken Boxing, and much more that I could not name. Also I immediately new how to pilot a helicopter, how to effectively drive a car, how to fly an airplane, how to land more effectively on my feet, how to effectively use the weapons on me, more sword play, I even learned some more knots.  
"Wow" I whispered as even more information filled my mind.  
"I think he likes it." Dad said through his laughs.  
"He is going to need it," Said mom casually.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You'll see soon enough but now its time to go." She said.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"To the Merovingian's house." Cut in dad.  
"Who is he?" I asked.  
"What's with all the questions?" said mom. "You will find out soon enough just keep quiet and follow our lead."  
Dad handed her a key and packed away his laptop in a fingerprint box that was part of the wall. He closed it up and it looked like part of the wall.  
Mom walked over to the keypad on the wall and entered the password. All of the windows shaded, and the doors locked. Then she turned over to her bathroom door and put the key in the lock. She turned it and opened it and instead of the bathroom I saw a house with marble floors and expensive tapestries.  
"Welcome," she said with a motion to the marble hallway, "to the Merovingian's house."  
  
AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: Thanks for the review; just so you know the main character is a he not a she.  
  
Please review more all of you!!!!! 


End file.
